Surprise!
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Danny shot Matt before he could get on the plane and none of the family has spoken to him since and when they decided to forgive him and surprise him with a visit they learn a lots changed. the cover is suppose to be Mcdanno's life together. Yes this is slash don't like don't read.


_**hi**_

 _ **First Five-0 story**_

 _ **First Mcdanno story**_

 _ **Me no own**_

 _ **i know this isn't the best but the idea was good in my head and then when i tried to write it the words wouldn't come.**_

 _ **please review**_

 _ **Music-speaks-to-me**_

* * *

 _"Matt! Mathew Williams! Hey Matty!" Mathew Williams turned at the top of the plane's stair to look at his brother, Danny Williams._

 _Mathew stared at the gun in his brother's hands, "Are you gonna shoot me Danny?"_

 _"I should shoot you, you stupid son of a bitch. What do you think you're doing? Huh? Laundering money for drug dealers? What the hell's the matter with you?" Mathew turned his head away from his brother and didn't answer, "Hey! I'm asking you a question! What about Mom and Dad? Huh? What about Grace? We're your family, Matty."_

 _"You don't understand I had no choice, I'm not strong, I'm not you!"_

 _"You had a choice. I gave you a choice! I said I was gonna help you. I said I was gonna get you through this. Didn't I?" Danny yelled back._

 _Mathew shook his head and stared Danny right in the face, "This ends one of two ways, big brother. You either shoot me, or you say good-bye."_

 _Danny lowered his gun and Mathew turned and continued to walk up the stairs._

 _Danny raised his gun and fired a shot._

 _Mathew crashed down from the stairs and smacked his head on the tarmac._

 _"Matty! Matty!" Danny yelled repeatedly, before pulling at his phone and calling 911._

 _"911, what is your emergency?"_

 _"This is Detective Danny Williams, badge number 7576, I need an ambulance at my location immediately."_

 _"Copy, ambulance is on route detective."_

 _Danny disconnected the call and pulled himself up over fence before sprinting to Matt and checking for a pulse._

 _He leaned back and sobbed, "No, no, NO!"_

"Danny, love wake up!" A voice softly begged.

Danny groaned and opened his eyes staring into the Green eyes of his husband of 5 years, Steve Mcgarrett-Williams.

"The dream again?" Steve asked softly. Danny nodded and Steve sighed, "You know he survived right?"

"Yes but right now he sits in jail hating me with the rest of my family hating me in Jersey. Not even destroying the drug gangs that wanted to kill him changed that."

"Don't worry about that, I love you, our kids love you, Aunt Deb loves you, Mary loves you, Joanie loves you, everyone in our little family loves you."

"Hmmm?" Danny hummed as he leaned up to kiss Steve's neck, "and who loves me the most?"

"Oh defiantly me." Steve replied as he leaned down to catch Danny's mouth with his own.

Just as Danny's hand went to Steve's pants the doorbell rang.

"Nahele, would you get that!?" Steve yelled.

"Yeah sure thing pops!" Nahele yelled. A minute later he yelled upstairs, "Dad there's some people here who claim to be your parents and siblings."

Danny and Steve froze before jumping up out of bed and running downstairs. 

Their adopted son Nahele Mcgarret-Williams stood in the hall way with Danny's family standing on the other side of the open door.

"Uncle Danny!" Danny's nieces and nephews yelled as the charged at him and nearly knocked him over.

Danny managed a grin as he reached for Steve's arm to stabilize himself.

"Hey kids," he said as he ruffled their hair.

"Dad? What's going on?" Grace Mcgarret-Williams asked as she and her younger siblings Charlie and Kala Mcgarret-Williams walked downstairs.

Danny was about to answer when Grace saw her grandparents, Uncle and Aunts.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle Matt! Auntie Chris! Auntie Sophie!" she yelled as she ran to hug them.

"Gracie it's great to see you. My, my haven't you gotten big!" Her Grandma murmured as the family hugged the small girl.

"Uncle Matt you'll remember papa Steve?" Grace asked as she dragged the family over to her dad and papa.

"Papa Steve? That's new." Matt commented as he raised an eyebrow at his big brother.

"Uh, yeah we um got together a little while after you left." Danny replied as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh really, and how did that happen?"

"Well, I had just found out Rachel was pregnant with Charlie, my youngest son and this guy decided it would be a good idea to face off against Governor Jamieson, the worst Governor of Hawaii, and ended up in jail. Once we got him out, which is along story the two of us had a long chat and admitted we liked each other." Danny said.

"We got married less than a year later because in our job you don't know what tomorrow will bring and we've been together ever since." Steve finished

"And the kids?" Danny's sister, Chris asked. "Cause last time I saw you only had one."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "Charlie is um mine and Rachel's and me and Steve adopted Nahele, after he stole Steve's car and Kala after her parents were arrested during one of our cases."

"Look, not that seeing Matt again and meeting the rest of you isn't nice, I really would like to know what you are doing on Hawaii and more importantly at our front door?"

"Well," Matt started "When I got out of jail after you guys caught the people hunting me down then I was released and realised that our family had been ignoring Danny, and I set them straight about what happened that night."

"Thank you!" Danny replied softly as tears filled his eyes.

Matt stepped forward and pulled Danny into a hug, "I've always got your back Danny, always."

"Danny, we're so sorry." The rest of the family whispered as they joined the hug.


End file.
